GirL FIGHT
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: What happens when you take the girls of W.I.T.C.H. and put them in the same room as the girls of Winx Club? A tea party? Wrong... they fight! One-shot crossover with a surprise twist ending! Fans of both shows, please read!


**"GirL F.I.G.H.T." - A one-shot 'Winx Club' and 'W.I.T.C.H.' Crossover  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Greetings all! In another attempted diversion from my two massive fanfics going on right now ("The Year of Rocket's Revenge" and "The Circle of the Digidestined"), I bring you this little piece... a crossover between two similarly-themed shows... "Winx Club" and "W.I.T.C.H."

I've grown to love both European shows over the past year, and each has things I like and things I don't like. But one wonders what would happen if the two casts actually resided in the same universe and met each other. Thus, I provide you with this little 'What if...' one-shot.

This ficlet is loosely based on the discussions at ToonZone back in late December / early January regarding a 'Winx vs. WITCH' discussion there. Yes... I've been waiting that long to get around to writing this thing... though the events have gone under some slight modifications.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review this 'fun' little battle afterwards!

* * *

**GirL F.I.G.H.T. (09.26.05)**

Disclaimer: The characters of "Winx Club" and "W.I.T.C.H." do not belong to me. And no, nobody is being paid in this fanfic. Not the cast, the crew, or even myself. Because fanfiction is cheap like that.

Timeline: After both shows' first season, though you only really need to know what each of the girls are capable of elemental- and power-wise.

* * *

"When it comes to fashion, we're stylin' circles around you!"

"Oh yeah? When it comes to action, we're knockin' you into next week!"

It had started as a war of words between two blonde-haired girls.

"Well, when it comes to good looks, we set the mold!"

"No kidding? Could've fooled me with those things on your feet you call boots!"

Followed by one solitary chance for the redheaded leaders to get cooler heads to prevail.

"Stella, knock it off! It's not worth getting into a fight over!"

"Down, Cornelia! We don't need to be making unnecessary enemies for ourselves."

Naturally, to no avail...

"Sorry Bloom, but this girl needs to be taught a lesson!"

"You know this girl deserves the butt-kicking I'm about to give her, Will!"

Then, just the littlest tiff started setting off fireworks between the others...

"You have got to be joking! I calcuated the odds exactly, and they favor Stella!"

"Somethin' tells me you better check your math, because Cornelia's the type to explode when she's mad! Your girl... she ain't got a chance!"

"I'm surprised you girls even have enough brains to figure out math."

"That's whack! Just because we're better looking than you, we're dumber too?"

"I always thought brains and beauty didn't mix?"

"Well, that means you must not be too bright either, sweetie."

And suddenly... sparks began to fly...

"Alright," Stella shouted proudly. "It's time to Winx these girls out of here!"

"Let's show these wannabes what power the Guardians have!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Okay, but I'm not too keen on this..." Bloom noted.

"I'm in, but let's not go overboard, guys..." Will stated, holding up the Heart of Candracar.

The transformation sequences began almost in perfect unity, as the ten ordinary girls changed into dazzling outfits and unlocked magical powers beyond any normal person's beliefs. While the Winx girls decked themselves out in stylish, unique, and brightly-colored garb, the Guardians were more uniform in their darker-colored threads.

"Allow me to start things off by shedding some light on those tasteless uniforms of yours!" Stella shouted as she powered up. "Sun Power!"

Stella lit up like a light bulb, practically blinding everyone in the room in the process. Well, all except for the one Guardian who could put her out.

"Betcha don't know what makes the sun go away!" Irma smirked as she gained control of a nearby water puddle. "Water!"

Irma fired away, and with no reaction time to dodge, Stella was soaked in an instant.

"Hey, come on! I just permed my hair a few hours ago!"

"I've got your back, Stel!" Musa shouted, turning towards Irma. "Time to rock her world... in stereo sound!"

Two large speakers appeared on either side of Irma, and immediately loud rock music began playing out of them. The easily overwhelmed Irma floated lazily to the ground, as if she had just been hit with a fly swatter.

Meanwhile, Tecna and Cornelia were going at each other, exchanging attacks all the while.

"Digital Web!" Tecna announced, firing an electrical containment unit.

Cornelia laughed. "Don't you know anything? Time to get grounded!"

Cornelia ripped a part of the floor out from underneath her and flung it right at the web. Not only did the clod of dirt and floorboard go through the web, but it disabled it too. Tecna managed to dodge the blow, though at this point she already knew she was at a heavy disadvantage.

"There must be a way to negate her powers over the Earth!"

"Good luck trying to find it underneath a rock!"

As Cornelia tore up even more of the ground to use as a weapon, Flora and Hay-Lin were in a power struggle. Flora had put up a defensive barrier of weedsd to protect her from the harsh winds Hay-Lin was blowing at her.

"Oh, come on... you can't hide behind those plants of yours forever!"

"Don't worry... you have more important things to worry about!"

Flora pointed at a group of vines that had managed to get behind Hay-Lin without her knowing. As they moved in to tie her up, she was saved by Taranee and her fireball attacks.

"You can't be goin' around, tyin' up my friends with your daisies!" Taranee shouted.

"Though I do not wish to harm you," Flora said, "to win this fight I must get you out of the way. This little spell will do..."

"Now this is about to get interesting!" Hay-Lin chuckled.

"Oakius thornius!" chanted Flora, as about a half-dozen living, breathing, walking thorny oak bushes appeared and started making their way over to Taranee and Hay-Lin.

"More plants? You know I can burn those down too!"

"Maybe so, but you'll have to actually hit them first!"

Taranee and Hay-Lin gasped in shock as the bushes started moving at a tremendous speed. Taranee started firing at them, but they were going too fast to hit.

"Watch out!" Hay-Lin yelled, though it was too late to keep Taranee from getting clocked on the right side of her face.

"That stings!" Taranee winced, rubbing her cheek where one of thorns scratched her.

"I'd quit now, before things really get rough," Flora told the duo.

As all this was going on, Bloom and Will stood in the center of it all. Not fighting... rather, observing their teammates in action. And seemed content on keeping on the sidelines.

"This is stupid!" Will told Bloom. "We're fighting over the most ridiculous things!"

"I guess this battle is pretty pointless," Bloom replied back. "Just what do we have to gain from all of this anyway?"

Will started tapping her foot as she tried to remember. "Something about there being only room for one show about magical girls in charge at one time."

"I wonder who thought of that rule..."

As the two continued to ponder that thought, they saw that their teammates were switching dance partners... and a new set of battles were about to begin.

"Back me up here, Tec!" Stella shouted, flying right at Taranee and Cornelia.

"I'm right behind you!"

"Oh, they are not trying the direct approach on us!" Taranee said, powering up another round of fireballs.

"Let's show them some real power!" smiled Cornelia. "Earth!"

Cornelia stomped her foot on the ground, causing two separate, diverging cracks in the floor that went on either side of Stella and Tecna. She then commanded the ground to emerge from beneath those openings, forming two solid walls about ten feet high. And leaving the fairies with practically no option but to fly right into Taranee's flame trap.

"Since ya'll like heat so much, how about I turn it up a notch?"

Taranee quickly shot a ring of fire to cut off Stella and Tecna from both the back and the front. She then motioned to form the ring into a dome shape, which would completely ensnare the two fairies.

"She's trying to trap us!" Tecna yelled, flying upwards as fast as possible.

"Ya think?" quipped Stella, following suit.

"Close it, close it!" Cornelia ordered as Taranee tried to finish her work.

As Taranee finished up, Tecna managed to slip through the opening and avoid capture. Stella, on the other hand, was not as lucky, as the dome closed up before she could get through.

"Well, at least the blonde's under wraps," Cornelia smirked.

"You think this'll hold me?" Stella asked, defiantly. "The power of Solaria will change things! Sun power!"

Tecna cheered her friend on from above as Stella used her powers to try to bend her fire-powered prison to her will.

"No way your fire powers overwhelm mine!" Taranee exclaimed as she tried to keep the bars solid.

A hundred feet away, Flora and Musa were doing the best to keep Irma and Hay-Lin at bay, exchanging blows all the way.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Flora asked her partner.

"Nothing makes plants grow faster than a little hip-hop to get them jumpin'!" Musa said with a smile.

The two fairies combined their powers to make a rose petal creature with plenty of spring in its step... and an assortment of thorns to use as projectile weapons.

"Please, give up so we don't have to hurt you," pleaded Flora.

"No one buys the peacekeeper act, sister!" Irma shouted back.

"And if you two want to play the combination act, then allow us to join the party!" Hay-Lin added.

Combining their own powers, Irma and Hay-Lin succeed in creating a mini-twister to use as a counter-attack measure.

"Last time I checked, plants can't handle an overdose of wind and rain," Irma said. "Looks like somebody's little pet is going down!"

The twister started spinning towards Flora and Musa's creature. It leaned back, then easily leapt out of the way, avoiding a direct attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" taunted Musa. "Especially once I pump up the volume, courtesy of my realm's most famous hip-hop artist!"

A rap song started playing loudly from inside the petal monster, striking at Irma and Hay-Lin's sensitive ears and rendering them almost unable to keep control of their mini-twister, which was breaking up just a few feet away from Flora and Musa.

"Hit 'em while they're distracted," Musa yelled to Flora over the loud music.

Nodding in agreement, Flora used her powers to launch the thorns from their creature's limbs. Though her aim wasn't one-hundred percent accurate, she did manage to score a few hits on various parts of Irma and Hay-Lin's bodies.

"Ugh!" Hay-Lin shouted. "This is why I always hated pruning plants!"

"And I need that leg to walk!" Irma screamed as she pulled a few thorns out of her right leg. "Now, it's personal!"

As the girls continued to scuffle, Will and Bloom were getting more irritated by the minute as they watched their friends go all out over some silly issues.

"I don't know about you, Bloom, but we're not being paid enough for this gig to be ripped to shreds," commented Will.

"I agree... especially with greater evils out there to worry about," Bloom said.

Will pulled out the Heart of Candracar... only this time, to deactivate the powers of the Guardians. Her four teammates changed back to their normal selves, though Hay-Lin landed on top of Irma after being caught in mid-flight.

"Oops... sorry Irma."

"Well, there's my back-breaking exercise for this week."

Meanwhile, Bloom de-Winxed herself, and encouraged her teammates to do the same.

"Okay girls, show's over. Time to wrap it up!"

"Great!" Stella said, still wringing out some water from her hair. "I didn't know how much more my hair could take!"

"And that folks, was our magical girl battle simulation demo!" a voice announced over the loud speaker. "Let's give this year's special guests a warm round of applause!"

The ten girls glanced out at their audience, which was filled with drooling fanboys and costumed nerds. All of which were screaming for an encore, some autographs, and maybe a souvenir or two.

"Someone remind me why we agreed to this again?" Stella asked.

"It was the money," Cornelia reminded her. "And the exposure."

"Right," Irma agreed. "Try getting this many twenty- and thirty-somethings cheering for you at the cross-town Art Festival."

"At least here at an anime convention we get some attention," Tecna stated.

"Even if half of them aren't cute at all," Taranee remarked.

"True that, girlfriend!" Musa shouted.

"I say we take the rest of the day off," suggested Flora.

"You've got my vote for that," said Hay-Lin.

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed Bloom, turning to Will and her team. "Up for milkshakes and manicures? Our treat!"

Will smiled back. "As long as we get to treat you to a soak at the local spa, it's a deal!"

The two teams of magical heroines made their way through the crowd and towards the nearest exit, not even stopping to acknowledge any of their fans along the way. And why should they? The girls were beating each other up for their fans' enjoyment. Now it was time for them to relax and recover from the fight... and spend their well-earned appearance fees at the nearest shopping mall.

* * *

Well, that's the fic, ladies and gentlemen!

You're probably wondering why I wrote this, right? Well, as it has been shown in several debates past, there always seems to be a heavy split when two similarly-themed shows appear around the same time. In this case, 'Winx Club' and 'W.I.T.C.H.,' two cartoons that focus heavily on magic, have an all-female lead cast, but artistically and plot-wise, head in different directions. This is just my way of saying who cares which show came first and which show is better. It's a free world... whether you like just one of the two shows, love them both, or hate them both, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. So please... can we stop the hating?

And before anyone asks... they were put in an anime convention simply because they're often mistaken for anime shows.

Okay, as per normal... don't forget to review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
